


Sword Lesbians 2

by Surgeworks



Series: Sword Lesbians [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Thoughts 2: Electric Boogaloo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surgeworks/pseuds/Surgeworks
Summary: An examination of sexuality among the Dawn Brigade.
Series: Sword Lesbians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835326
Kudos: 1





	Sword Lesbians 2

"Y...You're Aran, right?"

The soldier sat bemused, having not told the waiter his name. The look in the man's eyes was bizarrely nervous.

"What'd I tell ya? I told you every gay in Daein knows who you are!"

Aran was sitting with Nolan at one of the harder-to-find bars, a seedy underground place for men that had no interest in women. Aran was one of the few who knew the 'great secret' of why Nolan had gone so long unmarried, having been nonchalant enough about his own sexuality for the older man to confide in him. And thus here they sat, an odd friendship between them, brewing over drinks freshly supplied to them by this infatuated waiter.

"Er...yes, I'm Aran."

"Th-that's what I thought. I knew it was you! Everyone talks about you here--I've got several coworkers who won't shut up about you! Everyone's got a crush on you here. N-Not me, though, I just serve the drinks! Well, flag me down if you need me!"

Nolan was stifling his laughter as the waiter hurried off. Aran simply blinked, dumbfounded. He was completely unused to any real measure of attention, let alone from strangers, and furthermore from romantics. Nolan had insisted to him that he was a popular name in gay circles and had been ever since the liberation of Daein, and he had thought this surely couldn't be true. It wasn't as though he'd played a huge role in it, mostly it had just been the original Dawn Brigade members, and mostly Micaiah and Sothe ahead of them. And yet...that had just happened.

"Uhh..."

"There's no justice in this world." Nolan said, still chuckling. "A lanky nobody like you getting all that attention."

"You don't think they know I'm..."

"Oh, I'm sure _these_ ones do. You're in a gay bar, after all. I think most of 'em are just fawning over the young princely knight that graced the ragtag bandit group, though."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Wait until I tell you about all the fans little Pelleas has."

"No way."

"I'm serious! It's mostly young women, of course, not like yours, but there's a fair few guys in there fawning over the young court advisor to the queen."

" _Pelleas_...? But...well, not to be rude or anything, but... _why_?"

"I don't know. I guess being unassuming is more attractive to the younger generation than I realized."

"What about the king and queen themselves?"

"Well, we'll never know, will we? Already engaged to be married. Sure didn't take 'em long. But I've talked around to a fair few people in my travels, from all over the place. Tormod seems to think Sothe is bi."

This earned a blank from Aran, who did not immediately recall who Nolan was referring to.

"Who? Hang on, Tormod was...shit, I don't remember. I think he was that loud kid that joined up with us at that prison, yelling for Sothe? The fire mage?"

"Tormod was recruited to Elincia's hired mercenary company right after Sothe was. The two had a rough start, but I'd say they're pretty close. That half a year or so without Micaiah seems to have done Sothe some good, I doubt he'd ever have realized so much as his own hair color without her help otherwise. Serving with Ike actually made him grow up a lot. He's a lot more independent now, and if that sleeveless vest and the midriff thing he's got going on is any indication, a lot more sure of himself."

"I can see what you're saying with the outfit," Aran said, swilling his drink in circles, "it doesn't exactly scream 'straight'. But I don't know where you get 'independent' from. The guy's glued to Micaiah at the hip. Never looks anywhere else."

"Yeah, well, I guess some people find their soulmates sooner than others."

Aran sensed that moving the topic along quickly might be wise.

"Well, those two can stare into each other's eyes for the rest of their days if it suits them. Do they keep in touch?"

Nolan's eyes held a bit of sadness in them as he answered.

"Not as much as I'd like. Sothe and I have chosen different paths that intersect every once in a while, though I check in on Micaiah when I can."

Aran felt for the man; even being easily the oldest fighter in a small rag-tag band of liberators, it must have felt nice to be surrounded by compassionate people and looked up to, rather like having a family. Even though everyone was much better off now than when the Begnion occupation was underway, the dissolution of that little family was probably hurting him more than he let on.

"So you don't have a lot of drinking buddies besides me, then?"

"I'm afraid not. What about you? Any regular contacts from our Liberation days to drink with?"

Aran took a heavy sip before continuing, as though he had to think and remember.

"Meg and I went out once, but she said it was a bit scary. Environments like bars and taverns don't mix well with country folk, but she held her drink well enough. Ed and Leo aren't old enough to drink, but it doesn't stop them from sneaking into places anyway. They've invited me out a few times, but I don't bring them to places like this--would make them uncomfortable."

"Hang on, 'Ed' and 'Leo'? I didn't realize you three had grown close."

"They make it easy. Hard to clam up around them, for whatever reason, though they can wear you out easily. Edward and I still hang out a lot. He used to tease me a lot over liking men, until he started trying to play the field himself. Finally swallowed his pride and started asking me for tips on asking girls out."

"Ha! That's hilarious--he can't seriously think you'll be any help with that?"

"Probably not. I think he just prefers to avoid asking Leo--I hear _he_ 's a real hit with the ladies, after all. I imagine there's a bit of jealousy in there. And naturally, Laura doesn't partake in drink, either. "

"And Laura, is she...?"

"No, she's straight. Caused a bit of a broken heart, when I told her we couldn't be a thing. She's happier serving the goddess anyway, though, very devout. Oh, and I meant to tell you, she's going to be a maid of honor at Meg's wedding."

"Wait, Meg's getting married? How long have I been out of the loop on this? Did she get that Zihark guy she was so set on?"

"I don't think so, because Zihark is officiating. I remember being confused, since Laura's the priest and all."

"So who's the bubbly girl marrying?"

"Don't know. If I'm hearing right though, he might be a laguz."

"Really? I didn't think...but I guess that proves the point about assuming."

"I say so because she mentioned she and her fiance are thinking about adopting from the orphanage Laura's working at now, though that's still a long way off. You didn't figure she'd find love with a member of the laguz clans, did you?"

"Hard to imagine she'd look. Rural types have a reputation for being, you know...judgemental. Especially in Daein. But then, she's not from Daein, and I'm sure even among Crimea you'd be hard-pressed to find a nicer gal."

"No kidding. It didn't surprise me as much either once I learned a bit more about that Zihark fellow. He's involved in a lot of beorc-laguz relations as an ambassador, now. I think he had some fling with a laguz woman ages ago that left him brokenhearted forever after. It's possible he helped her find her man."

"Him, too? The pieces are starting to fit, then. Do you think we'll be invited?"

Aran placed his head in his free hand, grimacing. "Oh, blast, I...forgive me, this is going to make me sound awful, but I hope not."

"Eh? Why not? Is her fiance an unpleasant fellow?"

"No, nothing like that, I haven't met the man. It's just...growing up in the abbey, I've attended way more weddings than I like remembering. Always too long and tedious and boring. Laura always loved them, but I always hated them. I'll go if I'm invited, of course, but only because it's Meg. That, and Laura would never forgive me if I skipped out."

"I hope things work out for her! Are there any other couplings like that that went over my head in recent months?"

"Uhhh...lemme think..." Aran wracked his brain. Now that he thought about it, yes, there was the one. "Fiona's a lesbian. She and Vika...well, they hit it off very well, if you know what I mean."

"Vika, that raven lady that was traveling with that kid and the big tiger guy?"

"That's the one."

"Aye yae yae, she's an ambitious one. Someone of her station, pursuing women, and feathered women at that!"

"When you're the daughter of one of the Four Riders, I guess they let you get away with that. Besides, she's not the only one. If that Volug guy ever comes back this way, I'm gonna see about my chances."

"Aran, I'm surprised." Nolan said, sipping his drink with both eyebrows raised. "Here I thought you were the most placid guy ever, bound to be celibate for life."

He felt heat suffusing his face, though he ignored it.

"I'm not totally averse. Besides, Volug was a hunk, and everyone here is either straight, taken, or, well..."

"Not interested." Nolan said with a grin, raising his glass. Aran toasted him in turn, a grin coming to his face. "And you think Volug will be?"

"I can hope. Nailah talked during her brief stint working with the Liberation Army, and apparently women and men alike throw themselves at the two of them en masse back at Hatari. Volug was still picking up the language when he left, but..."

"You got signals?"

"Not so much signals as a vibe. He's only quiet and serious because of the language barrier, he has plenty to say. I might have to study up. I'm not used to flirting with people in my native tongue, let alone someone else's."

"You've got your work cut out for you, kiddo. You'll want to work on smiling more, if you're gonna be ambitious."

Aran attempted a smile at that very moment, deliberately making it a tad awkward and uncanny. Nolan bit his lip in response, trying not to laugh again. Aran burst with him, laughing, and Nolan glanced at him over the rim of his drink when he was finally calm enough to sip from it.

"Yeah, definitely needs work."

The night continued in a cheerful fashion, with the waiter from before eagerly returning with another round of drinks once the first ones had been finished. Nolan made the wise choice to cut himself off when he could feel a buzz, so as not to have to stumble home sopping drunk. Aran decided he'd stick around, just for a bit, but found that when he finally did stand up and vacate his table, that Nolan was waiting just outside the bar in the cool night air.

"Contemplating life?" Aran asked.

"Er...I suppose?" Nolan said, edging over against the wall to give him space.

"You know, I'm a quiet guy and I keep secrets well. I can tell you're a little upset about something. If you wanna get it off your chest, I'll listen."

"I'm too old for you to be listening to my problems, Aran."

"No need to be so somber. If you and I can drink together, you and I can talk together, so c'mon. Spill it."

"I...Well, I guess the truth is that I'm just..." Nolan said, and he hesitated for a few moments, casting his eyes around. Aran saw him look up at the sky. "I'm jealous, I suppose. Of all this young love, and sexual freedom."

Aran had suspected this much, given his subtler reactions to the topics that came up, but he still allowed Nolan a moment to decide if he wanted to continue.

"You know, I had a pretty good headstart on life back in the day. I had great success as a merchant, and I quickly found a woman I loved who...I thought loved me, too." he said, staring off. "A couple of back stabs later, though, and I lost not just my growing fortune, but the wife with it. It's incredible, how real the love can seem when you're young, even though the person you married didn't stick by you through the hard times. ...I guess I don't blame her, even now. She thought she was securing her future when she married me, and when most of my money and station vanished, she probably scrambled to go find a new one."

It seemed there was more to the 'great secret' than he'd previously been told. With a history like that, the soldier understood why he'd shied away from a steady love life.

"Nolan," Aran said gently, "that's an awful thing to say. She was a gold digger and you deserved better."

"Maybe." Nolan said. "After that, I lived as a tramp in the back alleys. I swore off women, and...starting pursuing men. It's been rough, having to hide it all these years, but the flings I had did something for that heartache. I still call myself gay, even though I've got some fleeting interest in women remaining in there. I always wanted a family, but...I can't bring myself to try and court a lass the way I would have before. And of course, men can't marry other men in any of the beorc-ruled nations. Even if I don't get to have money, or a lover for life, being with the Dawn Brigade was nice. I had all these little youngsters looking up to me, trusting me to keep them safe. I felt like a father, and it felt good. It hurts to see everyone going their separate ways after this."

"You should tell them so..." Aran murmured. "Edward and Leonardo don't have parents, and they're still young. They'd benefit from the support, and...and I think they'd really like it if they had a father."

"I can't adopt, Aran. Not legally. Without the benefit of a steady, publicly recognized job, I won't be permitted to."

"That's how it was under Begnion." Aran reminded him. "You're a personal friend of the reigning queen, now. And her advisor happens to be adopted as well. I think under the new rules, you'd be permitted any such thing."

"But how do I..."

"Come to Meg's wedding." he said. "It will be a chance for everyone to meet up and reconnect. I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I'll go, too. I'll help you out."

Nolan was silent for a while.

"What are you going to do, Aran? I don't suppose you'd like to be Ed and Leo's official big brother?"

"Me? No, I don't think I'd fit well in your little family. I have a hometown to look out for, after all. I'm best on the fringe. Just me and my spear, yanno?"

"You should shoot for the captain position. We have an official military now, and you're easily more skilled than most of the guys they've got."

"I doubt that. Besides, I think I'm a bit too low-energy for that kind of role, don't you?"

"I don't know. I think it might be a decent change of pace. Too many loud, brash, so-called 'charismatic' leaders out there as it is. I think a troop or two could benefit under the leadership of someone who prefers to avoid conflict and doesn't like glory."

Aran thought on this for a minute.

"You apply for the adoption..." he said slowly, "and I'll apply for the military. Deal?"

"It's a deal."

Nolan reached out a hand, and Aran took it firmly, shaking it.

"Let's go our separate ways for tonight." he said. "We've both got a lot to think about."


End file.
